Takers and Taken
by Panemsheik
Summary: Butchy has feelings for Tanner, deep feelings but Tanner is dating his Seacat and Butchy is with Brady. But with the help of his sister Lela and their friends can they get these two together? And hopefully in time before the prom arrives? Butchy/Tanner
1. Chapter 1

Title: Takers and Taken

Paring: Starts out with Butchy/Brady, Tanner/Seacat, Mack/Lela, Chee-Chee/ Struts but will end up Butchy/Tanner.

Summary: Butchy has feelings for Tanner, deep feelings but Tanner is dating his Seacat and Butchy is with Brady. But with the help of his sister Lela and their friends can they get these two together? And hopefully in time before the prom arrives?

Dedicated to BabyGleeFan11. This idea is all her. I just wrote it. If anyone else want a story written let me and I'll see what I can do.

…..

Butchy:

Walking the halls I noticed him. Tall, Tan and Beautiful. He was the captain of the local surf team, Smart, ok maybe not so much but did I mention he was beautiful? Tanner Mason was the most amazing person I had ever laid my eyes on. I wanted so desperately to be with him but I couldn't. He was dating Seacat, his best friend since they were three. And seeing as I couldn't have him, I ended up dating Brady, the new kid in school. I liked him, a lot but he wasn't the one that I wanted. It was Tanner and the only one who knew that was my sister and her girlfriend. And speaking of Lela, she was coming down the hall with her girlfriend Mack who also happened to be the step sister of Tanner. By the time they reached me I was basically drooling over Tanner who was standing by his locker, he had it open and was checking his hair. He looked gorgeous.

"Hey. Butch." I was snapped back by Lela's fingers in my face.

"Yeah. Hey sis. Mack.'' I said closing my locker after getting out my textbook for the next class. Which I had with Tanner. I began walking, Lela and Mack chasing after me.

"You know, if you like him so much you should just tell him." Mack said. She was onboard with me and Tanner, if that day ever came. It's not like she didn't like Seacat. She just thinks that he's not right for him. Seacat isn't a bad person. Well not to other people. But my friends and I, he's against us because we're bikers and he's with the surfers. As if out of some 1960's teen beach movie.

I was about to reply when I felt arms encircle me from behind. I let out a silent yelp that made Mack and Lela snicker. I gave them a death glare and they stopped. I was about to tell off the person when I realized that it was Brady. I didn't get that feeling that I got when I saw Tanner. But at least I felt something with Brady.

He had the biggest grin on his face and stared at him. Why could he be so happy? I wasn't the only one who noticed. The girls did as well and it was Lela that spoke.

"What's with the grin Brae?" she asked.

''Oh, Just that Prom is two weeks away." He grinned. I rolled my eyes but I don't think that he caught it. I continued to walk towards History class with them following. Brady fell into step beside me.

"So, I know it's like a given. But do you want to go to prom with me?" he asked.

I heard Lela and Mack go 'Aww' and I wanted to hide. I hated when he put me on the spot like this.

"Brady. I don't even think I'm going.'' I reached the class room. Brady opened the door for me. Lela hugged me goodbye and Mack just waved as the two of them headed towards their class which was just next door. I walked into the class, my friends Chee-Chee and her girl were sitting in the back, they waved Brady and I over. We took seats in front of the two girls.

Class didn't start for another five minutes so half the class wasn't there and the teacher left the class room until class started. So that gave Brady reign to talk more about prom.

"Why aren't you going?" he had a sad expression on his face, a puppy dog look actually and I felt horrible. I wanted to tell him that I wouldn't go unless I was going with Tanner but that wouldn't work. So I did the next thing that was on my mind.

"Fine. If you want to go. I'll go too. So the answer is yes."

His expression changed and he was happy again. He reached into his backpack and pulled out his history book and looked through it for his homework. I took mine out and got up to put it in the homework bin. Like usual, I wasn't paying attention. I was too busy going over the answers to make sure that they were right. So I didn't really noticed until I hit something solid. My paper fell on the ground. I looked up though and my eyes widened when I saw that I had ran, literally into Tanner. He bent down and picked up my paper. Instead of handing it too me he placed it in the bin.

"You Ok?" he asked me once he put the paper in the bin. I was too stunned to say anything. I couldn't say anything. It wasn't until Brady rushed over though that I found my voice.

"Keep your hands off my boyfriend.'' Brady yelled. He had his arms around me. Chee-Chee and Struts had come over as well.

"Everything alright here Brae?" Struts asked. She eyed Tanner. She didn't care for him too much.

"No, this jerk pushed Butchy on the ground.''

I groaned. That is not what happened. I went to open my mouth was cut off once again by Seacat this time.

"My boyfriend did not push him. Tanner's too sweet." Seacat said wrapping his arms around Tanner's waist and I felt a pang in my chest. Brady pushed me behind him, Seacat let go of Tanner and came face to face with Brady. They were going to fight and I didn't want that. So I pushed Brady out of the way.

"Look. Tanner didn't push me. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I fell. Ok? That's all it was."

That seemed to cool them down for the time being. I looked at Tanner and he gave me a smile. I could have fainted right then and there.

We all heard the bell rang, that was our cue to take our seats. We headed back to the back of the class room. Seacat and Tanner took a seat in the front. The class began to file in and the teacher did as well. She started to write on the board which meant taking notes. I took my notebook out and a pen. I looked up and noticed that Tanner was staring back at me. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but I really wanted to know.

…

**There we are with the first chapter of my new TBM story. I hope that everyone enjoys it. **


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Takers and Taken

Paring: Starts out with Butchy/Brady, Tanner/Seacat, Mack/Lela, Chee-Chee/ Struts but will end up Butchy/Tanner.

Summary: Butchy has feelings for Tanner, deep feelings but Tanner is dating his Seacat and Butchy is with Brady. But with the help of his sister Lela and their friends can they get these two together? And hopefully in time before the prom arrives?

Warnings: Slash, Fem Slash, AU and slight OOC.

Dedicated to BabyGleeFan11. This idea is all her. I just wrote it. If anyone else want a story written let me and I'll see what I can do.

…..

After class ended, I packed up my bags and walked out the class, not waiting for Brady, not even waiting for my sister. I rushed to the bathroom, all during class my thoughts were on Tanner and why he kept staring at me. Brady hadn't noticed, Seacat hadn't either. But the way that he stared at me, with those eyes. It's like he knew something that I didn't know, like he could see through me. I rinsed my face before heading out the bathroom. It was the last class of the day so I headed to the parking lot. Lela was there with Mack, they were making out by Mack's car, and Tanner was a few cars down, his back pressed against the window of his car, Seacat basically attacking his tongue. I turned away from the sight. I didn't want to look at the two of them.

I began to put my things on my bike when I felt arms wrap around me. I knew whose they were instantly.

"Hello Brady." I forced a smile to my face. He couldn't see it which was a good thing.

"So. How about we go shopping after school? I want our suits to match for Prom."

I turned around and came face to face with him. He had that smile that usually made half of the student body swoon, but not me. His smile, his kisses, his touches did nothing for me.

"I can't. Mom won't be in till late and dad's away on business. Mom wants me to cook for Lela."

I heard Lela scoff. "We're the same age Butch. I think I can cook for myself. Go with Brady."

Stupid Lela. She couldn't agree with me just this once.

"Alright. Just let me go home and drop this off. Pick me up at four?"

He kissed me on the lips and ran off. I turned back to my bike, but something caught my eye. When I looked up Tanner and Seacat were still going at it, but his eyes were on me. And for a brief second I thought that I saw Jealousy flash in them.

….

I drove home slowly. I really didn't want to go shopping with Brady. I wouldn't enjoy it. I hate how I'm doing him but I just don't want to be with him. He's a great guy and he can do better than me. Find someone who actually cares for him. I parked my bike in the garage and headed inside the house. I tossed my keys on the table and turned on the radio. I had an hour and fifteen minutes before Brady showed up.

Our fridge was never empty but I found myself staring blankly at it, as if nothing was there. I closed it and went on to sit on the couch and wait for Brady. Ten minutes of being home there was a knock on my door. I groaned but got up anyway, half expecting Brady but the other half Lela because she can never remember her key. What I wasn't expecting was to see Tanner standing there.

"Hi." Tanner said. He was smiling at me. Leaning half way on the door, his hand clutching his backpack, the other on the wall. I just stood there.

"Hi." I responded. "How can I help you?"

He ran his hand through his hair and I couldn't help the blush that was on my face.

"Can I come in?"

I nodded and step aside as he walked in. thankfully the house was cleaned up. I didn't want Tanner to think we weren't neat people. He took a seat on the love seat and I sat across from him. My heart pounding louder than ever.

"So, what brings you here?" I questioned. He was looking around the living room, his eyes sometimes lingering on certain things. This made me feel a bit uneasy.

"Well, I needed a tutor for history and I was told you're the best." He finally answered.

Oh, so that's why he was here, for my smarts.

"Yeah, I am. I can help you if you need it." I felt defeated. I thought that he was coming over here to profess his love for me, all those looks, now I know what they were for and that jealousy I thought I saw was just in my head.

"Great." He went into his backpack and pulled out his history book.

I stopped him. "Not today. I have somewhere to be."

His expression changed instantly. "With Brady?"

"Yeah. We're going tux shopping for prom."

He tilted his head as he looked at me.

"I didn't peg you as the prom type."

I stood up. "Well I am." I looked at my watch. Time goes by fast when you're talking to Tanner. Brady would be here any moment. "You should go. Brady will be here to pick me up soon."

He gathered his book and backpack, placed the book back inside the bag, he gave me a small smile before heading out the door.

"Tomorrow maybe?" he called over his shoulder.

"Sure. Why not." I responded.

He got into his car, waved me goodbye before he drove off.

I headed back inside and plopped down on the couch. On the one hand, Tanner actually knew I existed and wanted my help, but that was all that he wanted, just my help. I don't know I thought it would be anything more than that.


End file.
